Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a scanner and a non-transitory computer-readable medium containing instructions which cause a computer to control operations of the scanner. In particular, the present disclosures relate to a scanner which is capable of scanning images in accordance with any one of multiple scanning methods, and further, capable of executing “a continuous scanning” with switching among the multiple scanning methods. The continuous scanning (hereinafter, also referred to as a scanning in a continuous scanning mode) is a process of executing multiple scanning jobs respectively corresponding to multiple scanning instructions and accumulating scanned data without outputting the same until a user instruction to finish the continuous scanning. When the user inputs the instruction to finish the continuous scanning, multiple pieces of scanning data respectively generated in the multiple scanning jobs, which are executed in the continuous scanning mode, are output collectively as a single piece of scanned data.
Related Art
Conventionally, two types of scanning methods have been generally known. One is known as an FB (flatbed) method, in which an original document is placed on a document placement table, or a flatbed, and an optical device for scanning an image on the original document is moved along the document placement table. The other is known as an ADF (automatic-document feeder) method, in which the original document is fed by the ADF and an image on the original document which is being fed by the ADF is scanned by an optical device located at a particular position. Recently, a scanning device capable of using both of the FB method and ADF method has been widely used.
It is noted that, in the scanning device capable of using the FB method and the ADF method to scan the original documents, a position of the optical device is changed depending on the used method. One conventionally-known example of such a scanning device is configured such that the optical device is automatically located at a scanning position for the ADF method when the original documents are set to the ADF, even before a scanning instruction is input by a user.